Casino
by 6strangeDOLL9
Summary: One day Madara decides to take his pet Sasuke into casino. Maybe if he knew, that he will loose him because of a mysterious guy named Itachi, he wouldn t take that stupid card game challenge. Rated M for later chapters. AU/ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again ^_^ I know I'm posting a new fanfic in place of continuing the other... But the idea suddenly popped in my mind so I had to write it before I forget it.**

**Anyway, if you find some mistakes, please tell me. I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" a dark voice shouted.

"Madara sama…just five more minutes…" a raven mumbled sleepily in a king sized bed.

"Get up already! I want to go out. Did you forget our deal?" the older shouted again.

"I'm sorry." an only seventeen years old boy whispered, as he got out from the bed, leaving luxurious silky bed sheets behind him messy. He walked completely naked to the huge wardrobe, while a pair of hungry eyes watched him. He felt somehow uncomfortable, but he couldn't do anything about it. Madara was his master and his body belonged only to him. He had to follow all his rules in exchange for food and home. Man would perhaps ask why Sasuke stayed in place like this. The answer was simple. The raven had no family and no place to go. There was no one searching or waiting for him.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked politely.

"Casino. I'll take you to casino, Sasuke." Madara said with a grin, while he made few steps towards Sasuke and hugged him from behind. "And then…" he whispered into his ear and bit it.

"Madara sama! Your client is here!" a harsh voice interrupted him from his dirty intentions.

"Kisame! How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" Madara growled, obviously pissed. Sasuke released a relieved sigh and pulled away. Kisame probably saved him from another rape.

"I'm really sorry sir. Shall I invite him?"

"No. Tell him that I'm busy. Well, I really am. I have some plans for today." Madara said with evil smirk and he flicked his eyes towards Sasuke, who has already his boxers put on. He watched him for a little while, like he was thinking about something. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bunch of keys. He tossed them to the younger.

"Wait for me in the car." he said and turned to leave the room.

Sasuke sighed again and continued in dressing. Then he left the room as well. He expected to find Madara somewhere in hall, but it was empty. Not that he mind. At least he didn't have to listen to his perverted comments. He slid out of the door and was immediately shocked. In place of warm sunny day, there was a cold night outside.

'How long did I sleep?' he wondered in his thoughts, while he slowly walked to garage. He typed the code and the doors opened. The sight of the seven most expensive cars didn't surprise him. He walked to the first, red one. It was a Bugatti Veyron, Madaras baby. Pity that Madara never let him drive. He seated himself on passenger seat and waited.

'I want freedom…' he thought sadly. He lived here for ten years. Those ten years were his longest and worse. He cursed his father for leaving him. Although his heart whispered to him, that his father didn't left him on purpose, he knew better. Someone, who deals with drugs should know, that he would be sooner or later target of another mafia. There was also his brother. But the only one thing, Sasuke remembered was that he was few years older. And he and his father left him to Madara, who called himself Fugaku's best friend.

"You're wallowing in self-pity again?" a rough voice snatched him from sentimental thoughts.

"Thinking about your destiny, huh?" Madara smirked, while he started the car.

"What else can I do?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oi, Sasu-chan. You know very well, that no one holds you here. You can leave if you want." the older purred in his ear.

'Yeah, like I have a place to go you fucking bastard' the raven thought to himself. He knew, that the police would put him in jail for drug dealing or something else, he had not done. He was just unlucky to be born in such a family…

"Nii san…are you somewhere outside there? Do you even remember?" Sasuke whispered to himself, while he watched small raindrops on the window. He didn't even notice, when it began to rain, or that they were somewhere in the central part of Tokyo. The time seemed to pass really quickly, when he thought about the family, he would never have.

"We're here. Get out." Madara snatched him out of his thoughts again. The boy was daydreaming too much lately.

'Great, he's pissed. I don't even want to think about what is going to happen, when we get home.' "What's with you today, Sasuke? I hope you won't act so impropriety inside there." Madara said and one of his muscular arms found its way hugging Sasuke's waist. The boy just swallowed dry and let himself to be dragged inside.

'It's going to be fine!' he tried to calm himself, but the reek of expensive cigars, heavy scent of perfume and alcohol didn't help him to adjust to the new place. To this all, Sasuke hated the crowd. He felt somehow uneasy in society. Not that there were crowds of people, but no one missed the chance to see Madara's pet. Everyone looked at him with undisguised interest, and the room was filled with quiet whispers. While Madara walked with his usual poker face on, Sasuke was almost shivering with discomfort. He quietly followed his master into the corner of the big room. Madara has chosen his seat strategically. Behind his back was wall and he could see everyone in the room, while he was covered in shadow. The grip on Sasuke's waist was released only after they reached their seats. And just in that moment, a blond man with bangs over half of his face appeared next to them.

"Nice to see you again, Madara sama." he bowed politely. "I have a message for you from that man in the left corner. He said he would like to play one round baccarat with you."

Then the blond turned to Sasuke. "And he also sent this drink for you." he added with smile and placed the glass in front of surprised raven. Sasuke flickered his eyes on Madara, who seemed like thinking whether or not to take the offer. And then he looked into that corner, where the man sat. His eyes locked immediately with pair of black onyx orbs, which were so similar to Madara's, but still so different. As if not willing to own, but seduce. And then, Sasuke realized, that his heart was beating faster, almost like it would want to jump out of his chest. A very strange feeling began to flow through his body. Like thousands of butterflies would be inside his tummy. And that feeling was even stronger, when the unknown man smiled at him mysteriously. Sasuke didn't know, how to act. The man was doing something to him.

"Tell him I take the offer. It would be a pleasure for me, if he'll join us." Madara said suddenly and Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy for his choice. He want to know that man badly. Seems like that night would be interesting after all.

* * *

**Why do I have the feeling, that this completly sucks? Nah...whatewer. I´m already working on second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Here's the second chapter. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long. My comp is broken, but today I got a new one. Waa I'm so happy! By the way, the third chapter will be out soon and I promise it wont be so short as first and second. Oh and please, don't kill me for mistakes. I'm not sure if the card names are right because in my country they are called completely different :D And I also slightly changed the baccarat rules but it doesn't matter, right? :D**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't otherwise than stare at the beautiful young man, who seated himself right in front of him. He was just flawless. His beautiful pale skin, dark onyx eyes and luscious lips were like a magnet for him. He didn´t know the stranger's name or anything about him. And the age…he guessed about twenty three. Actually he was not far the truth. Itachi was twenty two. Those lines under his eyes made him maybe few years older, but they still looked somehow sexy.

„Good evening, gentleman." he said with his dark tempting voice and offered one of his mysterious glances to Sasuke, who was rather thankful, that he can´t blush, because he would look like an idiot right now. He sat there with a lump in his throat, while he spasmodically held his knees under the table.

"Deidara said something about baccarat." Madara said with mild interest and gazed towards Itachi, as if he tried to read his thoughts. "How much want you bet?" he asked straight.

They were only staring on each other for a good while. Even Sasuke could feel the rivalry among them. For some reason he began to shiver. He didn´t like neither the place nor the people in here. He would prefer to disappear somewhere, but something held him on his place. It was Itachi, to be exactly. Or that "something unknown and tempting" in his eyes, what Madara lacked. All his movements, face expressions, mysteriousness and his voice…

"_Concentrate!" _Sasuke mentally scolded himself. He really should quit act like a scared cat.

"I don't care about money." the seductive voice again.

"And what would a young man like you want?" Madara asked amused. He was quite sure, that whatever Itachi chooses, he can buy it with money. After all, he is one of the richest people in Japan. Sasuke curiously looked towards Itachi. He knew about all Madara´s money. He had so much of them, but still it wasn't enough for him. But what about Itachi? He never heard about him. Can he be that rich? He came to casino, but don´t want any money? This was another interesting thing about him, which made Sasuke even more curious. His hand reached towards the drink that Itachi ordered for him. He wasn´t sure if this was a game or only his imagination, but if it really was a game, he will join. He slowly slurped a small amount of the alcohol, and then, Itachi suddenly turned to him.

"I want him."

"WHAT? You mean Sasuke?" Madara almost screamed, and fortunately with that he got Itachi´s attention again, because Sasuke almost choked at that statement.

"Right." Itachi said with a calm voice again, as if nothing happened.

"No!" Madara growled.

Sasuke stared at them like a dumbstruck. He wasn´t sure, if he was delighted or offended, because they talked about him, like he were a piece of meat.

"I heard that you are the best player in Tokyo. You wouldn't reject a game with someone so ordinary like me, now would you?" Itachi asked. A small smirk spread across Sasuke´s face.

"_So he decided to use psychological methods." _he thought to himself. He knew very well, that this was the only one thing, which worked with Madara. As soon as his position was mentioned, he was ready to defend it with all he had.

"_Who would lose to some newbie like him_…" Madara thought.

"Why Sasuke?" he asked instantly. Even Sasuke was curious to this.

"Like I already said, I only play games, which are interesting for me." the younger replied. His lips curved into a perfect smile that could even melt an iceberg in Antarctica, as he glanced towards the young raven again. A shiver went down Sasuke´s spine and he realized that his heart is beating like crazy again. His eyes slowly moved from Itachi´s eyes to his lips. He couldn´t quit staring at them. Maybe it was trivial, but one part of him wanted to climb on the table and crawl to Itachi so that he could taste the luscious goodness.

"One day!" Madara´s growl interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Three days" Itachi opposed.

"Two. Two days and this is my last word!"

"Very well." Itachi said with a smirk. "Banker or player?" he added, while he reached towards a small box, where play cards were hidden.

"Banker." Madara replied and took the cards from Itachi´s hands. He mixed them for a while and after that he began to deal them. Two for Itachi and two for himself. Sasuke watched them in tension. Nothing could be read of their faces. Right now it didn´t help him, that he knew the rules. He just had to wait to see, which one of them has a total of 8 or 9, which was the highest by the way. If total was less than seven, they have to deal two another cards and when the total was eight, it was called natural. Both of them just stared into their cards and said nothing, which made the tension even greater.

"Natural." Madara cut the silence with a victorious smile and he tossed his cards on the table. It was a hearts ace and diamond seven.

"_Shit!" _Sasuke cursed in his thoughts. There was only a very little chance that Itachi´s total was straight nine, which he now needed desperately for winning. He watched without breading, as the long haired stranger slowly put his cards on the table. There was a spades ace and clubs eight.

"You lost." he said to Madara with his deep voice and smirked again. Sasuke´s heart almost stopped, when Itachi turned to him. His face was unreadable, but the look in his eyes made him shiver again.

"Two days, remember." Madara silently growled and he angrily stood up from the table. The room was suddenly filled with whispers and everyone was looking at Itachi, the one who looked like an ordinary customer in casino, but defeated Madara and took his lover in only thirty seconds.

"Let´s go." he said after a while of silence, because he noticed that Sasuke felt uncomfortable under all those stares. Somehow he managed to scare him.

"You know…I don´t bite." he chuckled at that. "At least when I´m not angry." he added. They made their way out and finally, when a fresh air met them outside, Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"I didn´t said you bite. And thanks for the drink by the way, eh …?"

"Just call me Itachi."

"Well Itachi, I have a question. Do you do that a lot? I mean betting on people." the younger asked without inhibitions.

"No." Itachi answered and with that, Sasuke lifted his brow.

"Are you always this talkative?" he joked in order to lighten the tension between them.

"Tell me Sasuke, why should I bother to explain something, which you wouldn´t even believe?" Itachi asked with a smile. As always, he was right and Sasuke replied with his usual "HN".

Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bunch of keys. Short after that a beep sound spread across the parking place.

"Let´s go home then." the older said and smiled.

* * *

**Review? *puppy eyes***


End file.
